


Like Snow

by Onedaythreeautumns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically louis always leaves, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedaythreeautumns/pseuds/Onedaythreeautumns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never spends the night and Harry hates waking up feeling abandoned. Absolutely no idea where this drabble came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on my ao3 so play nice guys.

The other side of the bed was snow. The crisp white duvet bunched up like a pile of snow someone had just shovelled off of their drive, unwanted and a burden. Reaching out a lazy hand he patted it pushing the duvet flat, cold. The material too cold for anyone to have been laying there in last hour, which meant he could have left anytime between when Harry fell asleep to a few hours ago. Harry bet it was the moment he fell asleep, his eyes closed and blissfully unaware he bet that he, Louis, gathered his clothes up from around the room and shoved them on hastily. His t-shirt was probably on back to front or inside out where he’d rushed. Harry could picture him, like the time he pretended to be asleep to see what Louis would do, reaching the bedroom door and sighing before turning back to press a light kiss to Harry’s cheek then striding out determinedly and shutting the door behind him quietly.

Harry raised a hand to the side of his face as if he could check if Louis’ lips had been there or not. Letting out a sigh he sat up against the pillows and watched the sun rise through the gap in his curtains. He wondered what it would be like not to wake up alone, to feel Louis’ breath on his skin as they slowly came back to consciousness, the heat radiating off of his skin. Would they cuddle? Would Louis even let Harry hold him or let Harry be held.. he hoped so. Harry wanted nothing more than to wake up with his head in the crook of Louis’ neck so he could flutter his eyelashes against his skin as he slowly opened his eyes or rest his hand on Louis’ chest just so he could feel it rise and fall under his palm. Harry lowered his head to stare at his knees, he very much doubted that Louis would let them fall asleep like that. Harry would probably have to wait for Louis to fall asleep first for once and entwine their fingers or brush his legs against Louis’ and pretend to be asleep so he could relish the feeling but also feign innocence if Louis woke up.

Pushing the hair off his face he threw his legs of the edge of the bed and stood up feeling his aching muscles pull, the dull pain reminded him that last night wasn’t a figment of his imagination, it never was. He pulled on a t-shirt and his loose joggers in a daze and shuffled his way into the kitchen, he needed water, lots of it, maybe even enough to drown in. Like always the door creaked as he pushed it open, instead of irritating Harry he found the harsh noise comforting, it was something he could rely on to be there in the mornings without fail, no matter what had happened the night before the hinges of his kitchen door would always be there to greet him in the morning. Unlike Louis.


End file.
